carpe diem riza and roy mustang's daughter
by vampire18
Summary: riza hawkeye and roy mustangs daughter....there are more to come
1. im the daughter of

"come on dad please" I said begging my dad "no absolutely not" he said "but I really want to help people" I said "if you want to help people then you can just travel but I will not allow you to join the military" he said "yeah that's a great idea but you for got one thing, I don't have any money" I said "sweetie you know me and your mother would be glad to give you the money" he said "fine but I'm leaving tomorrow" I said "well I need to talk to your mom about this first" he said "fine then I'll leave in a couple of day but you tell her tonight or I will" I said as Riza (my mom) walked in the door. Yep that's right my mom is Riza Hawkeye, well actually it's Mustang now her maiden name was Hawkeye, which was until she married my father Roy Mustang, that's right the famous flame alchemist. "what are you two fight about this time" she asked "nothing" I said "well what do you two want for dinner" she asked "actually I'm cooking" I said "you two are up to something" she said "ok you two get out and don't even think about coming back in here till I'm done" I said shooing them out of the kitchen and in to the living room and started to make dinner in the living room "ok Roy what's going on" Riza asked "well our daughter told me she wanted to join the military" Roy said as Riza's eyes widened "but I talked her out of it, but she still wants to travel and help people" he said "Roy she's not a little girl any more" Riza said "I know but what if some thing happens to her while she's gone we wont be able to protect her" he said "we have both taught her everything that we know, I even gave her a pair of guns for her last birthday" she said back in the kitchen I had just put every thing on the table and was about to o get my parents when the phone rang. Not long after that my parents came in to the kitchen "sorry sweetie but something happened" my dad said kissing e on the forehead and my mom kissed me on the check and they booth left I fixed mea plate and ate it when I was done I put the food that was left in the fridge, washed my plate and feed Black Hayate (mom's dog) when he finished I washed his bowl. Then went in to my room and Hayate followed I closed the door behind him I was about to get ready for bed when I heard a crash coming from the living room I went to my bed and pulled out the guns mom had given me for my birth day I had two holsters on to go around my waist and the other went on my right leg just above my ankle I put both of them on and put the guns in them, walked over to my door and I opened the door just a crack and saw a shadow I slowly shut the door and picked up the phone and called my dad "hello" I heard him say "dad-" I started to say but was cut off by him "Rai what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked "dad I'm fine but someone broke in the house" I said "get out of there now head for HQ" he said as I hung up, opened the window and hoped out side (our house is only one story) "Hayate come on" I said as he hoped out too. I started to run Hayate fallowed close by (mom had always taught him to be a grad dog just in case someone tried to break in while I was sleeping and when my parents where gone he never left my side) we where half way to HQ when I was tackled to the ground I looked up to see who it was but all I saw was shadow, then I heard Hayate growling "shut your dog up or I'll do it for you" the man said holding a knife to my throat "Hayate" I said as he whimpered and laid down next to me "tell him to get out of here" the man said "Hayate leave" I commanded him and he ran off towards HQ dad where are youI thought and just as I thought that I heard someone say "don't move, put your weapon down and stand up" the I realized it was Riza the man threw his knife aside and slowly stood up "Raissa!" I heard my dad say looked in the direction it came from and saw my dad and Hayate "dad" I whispered as I ran over to him and hugged him and started sobbing "shhh, it's alright I'm hear now and I wont let anything happen to you" he said hugging me tightly after a while he stopped hugging me and said "come on I have to get back to HQ" he said as he opened the car door for me I got in followed by Hayate and my dad. Hayate laid in the floor and my dad was right next to me I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. I woke up to the sun shining brightly I slowly sat up then I realized I was not in my room. I was in my dad's then the memories from last night came flooding back to me.


	2. the never ending night mare

chapter 2

The door opened I turned my head to see jean havoc "hey, sleepy head" he said as he flicked on the lights I looked at him he had a cigarette in his mouth "havoc get that disgusting thing out off your mouth" I yelled "oh yeah I forgot you hate these things " he said taking it out of his mouth and putting it in the ash tray that was on the coffee table "I swear one of these days that bad habit of yours is going to kill you" I said "here we go again" he sighed "what's going on" my dad asked walking in to his office with an raised eyebrow "well your daughter is giving me a lecture about the hazards of smoking" he said as my dad stated laughing. "where's Hayate?" I asked "he's with your mom" my dad said "Rai!" I heard some one cry I turned my head to see my best friend "kitty" I yelled as I ran over to and jumped on her "it's been so long, are you ok I mean your parents told me what happened" she said "I'm fine" I said getting off of her "hey Roy, do you mind if I steel her for a while" she asked "yeah, just have her back home by dark" he said "ok I will" she said as she started to drag me off "so where are we going" I asked her "it's a surprise" she said "damn it kitty you know I hate surprises" I said "yeah that's exactly why it's one just to annoy you" she said with her goofy little smile "well it's working" I said as she pulled me outside we saw my mom heading back inside with Hayate at her side "hey Riza" kitty said "hey girls, where are you going" she ask as Hayate come up to me and jumped on me "hey boy did you miss me" I said petting him out of the corner of my eye I saw kitty whisper something in my mom's ear I was about to ask them what they where talking about when someone appeared in front of me I looked up to see Armstrong "Raissa, it's been so long" he said picking me up and hugging me "I…can't…breath" I said as he sat me back on the ground "you've grown so much last time I saw you, you were only a little girl" he said "you haven't changed one bit" I said with a smile. Then I started to feel dizzy "Raissa are you ok" Armstrong asked as my vision started to go in and out "I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy, I-" I said as I passed out. When I woke up I saw nothing but darkness "where am I" I asked no one in particular then I noticed my hands where wet I looked down and saw my hands were covered in blood and I was holding two knifes one in each hand witch where also covered in blood my eyes widened. ok Raissa calm down maybe you killed someone evil I thought trying to calm my self down. I looked up to see a lady that looked like and older version of me I looked past her and my eyes widened when I saw my dad laying on the ground bleeding dieing if not dead then the lady disappeared. I quickly ran over to my dad. I froze when I got over to him, I saw everyone I ever knew and cared about laying on the ground dead. "what are you doing here" I heard some one ask I quickly spun around and saw the lady from before "who are you" I asked "isn't it obvious? I am you" she said "then why did you….." I said trailing off and looking back at every one "I've already said to much" she said as she started to disappear "no wait" I said as she stopped and looked at me with an raised eyebrow raised "did you do this of your own free will or did some one make you" I asked "I can't answer that question but I cant tell you that my feelings for every one is still the same as how you feel about them, and in the future you will meet two boys one with blonde hair and the other with black the one with black will want you to join his group if you don't want this to happen then don't join it, the other boy will be your friend" she said as she disappeared. Then I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room I slowly sat up and looked around then the door opened I quickly turned my head towards the door I saw my dad standing in the doorway "dad is there something wrong" I asked "no there's nothing wrong I heard you back here talking and I know that you talk in your sleep when your having a nightmare, do you wan to talk about it?" he asked "no I'm fine, what's for dinner I said getting off my bed


	3. after the night mare

I tried to walk out of my room but my dad was blocking the door way "why don't I believe you" he asked "I'm telling the truth I'm fine never been better now will you please move so I can go eat" I said he only crossed his arms over his chest witch meant he wasn't buying it "fine dad I'll tell you all about t latter I promise" I said as he sighed and moved so I could get past when I got in to the kitchen I saw that I was light out "hey mom what time is it" I asked my mom "almost lunch" she said "WHAT?!" I said surprised" I know you don't like to sleep in but you just passed out so suddenly yesterday and we felt it was for the best" she said "we?" I asked then I heard someone call my name and saw kitty "kitty what are you doing here" I asked "you think I'm not gona worry about my best friend" she said with a goofy smile then I saw Armstrong walk up be hind her " hey mom why don't you let me make lunch I'm sure kitty and Armstrong are just dieing to have some of my home cooking" I said "are you sure your alright" she asked "yeah mom I'm fine" I said pushing her out of the kitchen. Arm strong went in to the living room "so I heard you had a nightmare" kitty said as I started making lunch "yeah and let me guess you want to know all the details" I said "yep so tell" she said "if you stay here tonight I'll tell you" I said "I'll stay, now tell" she said "tonight" I said "why not now" she asked with a frown "there might be people listening" I said as I finished making lunch I got some plates and set them on the counter then I went in the living room to tell every one that lunch was ready. My mom and Armstrong were in there but not my dad "lunch is ready" I said as I walked back in to the kitchen and saw my dad talking to kitty they both looked at me when I walked in "what's wrong" I asked "nothing" they both said at the same time "you know I going to find to find out sooner or latter" I said they both gave me confused looks "fix your self's a plate" I said as I fixed my self a plate and sat down at the table everyone joined soon "I almost forgot how good the food you make is" kitty said "it's not that good" I said "better than any food in any restraints I've been to" Armstrong said "you guys are always saying that" I said as I got up and went to wash my plate. that night my dad had tried to get me to tell him what my nightmare was about but I kept telling him that I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Me and kitty were in my room my parents had gone to bed a couple hours ago "ok Raissa, will you please tell me what your nightmare was about" she said I told her every thing that happened in my nightmare I almost crie a few times as I remember the image of everyone close to me "have you told your dad yet" she asked "no, I'm not sure I can" I said she looked at me confused "I mean it was hard for me to tell you and there has never been anything I couldn't tell you. "Raissa you can do it you have to" kitty said


	4. the fight

**the fight**

When I woke up kitty was still asleep. I got up and made me some breakfast and just as I finished the phone rang "hello" I said answering it "Raissa, I need you and kitty to come to head quarters" I heard my dad say from the other end "alright well kitty's still sleeping so we'll come as soon as she wakes up" I said hanging up I already knew his answer and that was that he wanted me to wake her up. Witch I'm not going to do, see I have this thing about waking up people it don't do it unless it's on accident. And I really didn't feel like arguing with my dad to day . later that day I had just started to make lunch for me and kitty when she walked in "hey, my dad wants us to go to HQ" I said as I finished lunch and made plates and set them on the table for us when we were done me and kitty went to HQ. we had to walk there seeing how nether of us have our license. When we got to my dad's office I was just about to knock on it when I heard shooting coming from inside "no I wont do. Not unless it's her decision" I heard a female voice say I knew who they were talking about and that was me. My dad always said if something bad happened he would send me some place safe. I knew he was doing it for my own safety but it still hurt me he wouldn't say anything to me before he made his decision. Then the door open and I saw winery, one of my fathers friends. Before her or my father could say anything ran off and when I run I can run fast no body can stop me when I take off. I finally stopped under a tree and sat down. I knew my dad would come to find me but it would be a while because neither of my parents are as fast as me they don't know where I got it from but I could careless. I just sat there wand hugged my legs to my chest. It wasn't long before a figure walked over to me I assumed it was my dad so I just ignored the figure. Then I heard the figure clear his throat so I looked up and saw it was not y dad but Jean Havoc "what do you want" I asked in a monotone "your dad sent me out here to come get you" he said "well to bad cause I'm not going any were , and if he wants to talk to me he can come out here" I said "he thought you might say that so he told me to do this" he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. And started back towards my dad's office. "JEAN PUT ME DOWN!!" I yelled pounding on his back as hard as I could "hey calm down" he said. When we finally got to my dad's office I was pretty pissed "did you have to carry me all the way up here" I asked "that's what our dad told me to do" he said as we reached my dad's office door jean knocked on it and a said "delivery!" "I'M NOT A PACKAGE" I yelled at him as he opened the door, walked in. and threw me on the coach. My dad looked amused I just crossed my arms and put a frown on . Then I heard my dad sigh, I ignored him "come on Raissa just listen to him" I heard jean say "jean I would like to talk to my daughter alone" my dad said as jean walked out of the office. "kitty told me you came here to tell me about your night mare" he said. I didn't respond. "eather you talk to me now or latter" my dad said I didn't say anything "fine if you aren't going to talk to me you can go home" he said as I got up and walked to the door I stopped for a second and was about to say something but stopped and left. When I got home I was about to make me some dinner when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and walked to the door I opened t reveal Kain Fuery and Jean "what are you two doing here" I asked "your dad sent us to keep an eye on you" Fuery said "man he doesn't trust meat all" I said "well I wouldn't either not after what you pulled today" jean said "hey you guys want anything to eat" I asked ignoring what jean just said "yes why are you even asking" I heard jean say "well next time I wont and you wont get anything, your lucky I'm even offering you anything, with what you pulled today" I said as I started to walk to the kitchen "hey I was just doing what your dad told to do" he said following me "I know but you didn't have to carry me all the way, do you know how uncomfortable that was?" I asked as I started making food for everyone "no i don't" I heard jean answer my question. It didn't take me long to finish, I had just started to get plates out when I had a vision and drooped a plate jean and fuery ran in to the kitchen. To see what was wrong I was just standing there frozen and wide eyed.


	5. great now im hearin voices in my head

I had a vision of me stabbing jean. I quickly snapped out of it and ran in to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and looked it. I heard jean and Fuery on the other side of the door trying to get me to come I just leaned against the door and sat on the floor and started to cry. About two hours latter I heard the front door open. I knew it was my mom and dad. on the other side of the door my dad ask "were is she" "she's in the bathroom" jean said "how long has she been in there" my dad asked "she ran in there about two hours ago after she drooped a plate, she looked really scared for some reason." Fuery said my dad and mom exchanged glances. back to me I heard a knock on the door "Raissa open the door" I heard my dad say I didn't say anything. "Raissa I know your in there, now come out or I'll knock this door down" I heard him say I slowly got up and unlocked the door and slowly opened it "now tell me what happened" he said pulling me out of the bathroom. "can we talk in private" I asked "sure" he said a little confused. It was probably because I've never asked him to talk in private. He led me to his study "so why did you want to talk to me in private?" he asked "well…" I said. I told him every thing from the nightmare to the vision I had. "it's late you should get some rest" my dad said "are you still going to make me leave" I asked "I don't know I have to think about it" he said "dad I think Winry was right it should be my decision" I said as I left the room and went to the kitchen to say good night to my mom when I walked in I saw Fuery, Jean Winry and my mom "hey Winry" I said as I walked in to the kitchen. "hey is every thing ok" she asked she has all ways been like a sister I never had "yeah every things fine" I said "oh really cause that's not what Jean and Fuery said" she stated "ah well……I….. it's none of your business now if you don't mind I'm going to bed now!" I yelled and was about to storm out when she said "it may not be any of mine but it is your mother's" she said "well I really don't want to talk about it right now and if she wants to know she can go ask my dad" I said "your dad only tells me what he wants me to hear" my mom said "fine I'll tell you later I just need to think right now" I said as I walked out side I stopped a couple of feet a way from the door and just looked up at the sky and closed my eyes and let the memories of the resent events flood back to me. I was so caught up in thinking about what has happened that I didn't even hear my dad come out side and walk up be hind me. And when he put his hand on my shoulder I scared me so bad I jump a foot off the ground. I quickly turned around to see my dad laughing his ass off. "that's not funny! You scarred me half to death" I said well more liked yelled he was still laughing "what did you come out here for anyways" I asked him and all the sudden he stopped laughing and had an serious face on "we need to talk" he said grabbing on to my arm to tight and dragging me inside "dad let go" I said trying to get out of his grasp or at least get him to loosen it but he only tightened it "owe dad your hurting me" I said but he still didn't loosen his grip "dad let go pl-" I started to say as I felt energy rising from with in me then the next think I knew my dad was thrown a cross the room and in to an wall witch knock him out. "dad!" I yelled as I ran over to him. every one else in the house had heard my yell and ran in to see what was wrong "Raissa what happened" my mom asked as she saw I was in tears "I don't know it all happened so fast" I said as tears started streaming down my face my mom rapt her arms around me and pulled me in to a hug while every one else made sure my dad was still alive "I'll go get the car" I heard Fuery say "we'll stay here" my mom said "no, I want to go" I said "are you sure" Winry asked I nodded my head yes "then I guess were going to need to take two cars" Jean said as him and Fuery walked out of the door to go get there cars. Then there was a knock on the door my mom went to go answer it. And a few minuets later she came back with kitty following her "Raissa" kitty yelled jumping on me and nearly knocking me down "Kitty this isn't such a great time" I said looking down at the ground "yeah I know your mom told me, I'm just trying to cheer you up" she said "well it's not working" I said as I walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table and rested my head on it "awe, tell me what happened" kitty said as she noticed the mark from where my dad held on to my arm too tight "well as you can see he held on to my arm to tight so I told him to let go but he didn't and when I told him he was hurting me he still didn't then all the sudden I felt this power rising from with in me and the next thing I knew he was on the ground ; kitty there's something wrong with me" I said "Raissa there's nothing wrong with you" kitty said 'she's right I'm the one that did that, I though you were in danger' I heard a voice in side of me say. I was a woman's voice she almost sounded as if she was an angel 'who are you' I asked her 'I am your guardian, every one has one but you are special' I was just about to ask her what she meant when Fuery and jean came in the carried my dad out to a car as Kitty, my mom, and me got in to the other one. And Winry stayed behind. It didn't take very long to get to the hospital seeing how it was the middle of the night no patients were there so they immediately took care of my dad. but it took hours before they were done by the time the were the only people that were still there were kitty, my mom and me. Jean and Fuery had left to go home so they could get some rest so they could work to marrow. It was six a clock in the morning and they still weren't done kitty had fallen asleep about a couple minuets after jean and Fuery had left. Me and my mom were the only one's who stayed up the hole night. She kept insisting that I go home and get some rest I just told her I has fine. And in a couple of minuets she would have to leave so she could get ready for work. I told her she could always call in sick, she told me that it would be better if she went to work. "alright I have to go get ready for work stay here with kitty I'll send Winry to keep an eye on you two "ok mom" I said I knew there was no arguing with her trust me I tried and it didn't work she won. It didn't take long for Winry to get here. And after she did kitty woke up witch surpised me cause she almost never wakes up early. that's why we call her kitty, her real name is Haylen


	6. memories and shopping

And that's not the only reason we call her kitty the other is because she acts so much. _*flash back* "hi I'm Haylen" I heard a girl say I looked up from my desk. To see a girl with a goofy smile like my dad's when ever he got an Idea. I just frowned and said "hi" "that's with the frown" she ask curiously "what's with the smile" I asked annoyed "hey I asked you first" she said "ok all answer your question, its because I can" I said "really why would you want to frown when there's so many thing to be happy about?" she asked "I'm not going to answer that until you answer mine" I said thinking that would keep her quite for a little bite but she answered it all most immediately "because it's my first day we just moved here "my dad works for the military" she said as a groaned "what do you no like the military" she asked "no both of my parents are in it" I said knowing full well that I would probably see her a again. "really were suppose to have diner at the colonel's house today" said happily as the bell rang to begin another agonizing day of 6__th__ grade. "alright class settle down" the teacher said in a mono tone as Haylen went up to the teacher "well class it seems we have another military brat here" the teacher said witch kind of angered my but I had already gotten in trouble for coursing out one too many teachers cause they called me that. You see people here don't really respect the military in fact they hate them and the last time I coursed out a teacher my parents had to convince them to not to. And as punishment I have to go with them to this stupid dinner you may think that's not a punishment trust me it is I have to sit a listen to them talk about everything it's so boring I swear I'm going to die of boredom and the worst part is that there making me wear a dress. "you can sit be hind the other military brat" the teacher said glairing at me "um…..actually-" she started to say but was cut off by him "don't you dare talk back to me, you filthy-" he started to snapped at her but was cut off by me "THAT'S IT I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET YOU TALK TO HERE LIKE THAT!" I yelled as I stormed out of the classroom "Ms. Mustang get back here right now!" the teacher yelled after me I just ignored him "Ms. Mustang get back here before I call your parents" he yelled hoping that would stop me I only stopped, turned around and said "go a head" the I turned back around and went out side to wait for my parents my dad was the first to arrive "you didn't course out another teacher did you" he asked "no all I did was yell and storm out the room" I said "why did-" he started to say but was cut off my mom "Raissa Mae Mustang! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home" she said angrily "but mom let me-" I started to say but was cut off my Haylen "hey thanks for what you did I owe you one" she said happily as my parents looked at each other confused "why are you out here?" I asked her "well after you left the teacher said he was going to call my parents to" she said as her parents showed up "Haylen what did you do" her mother asked "I'm sorry Miss and Mister Kelly it seems that this is all our daughter's fault" my mom said "mom I didn't do any thing I swear" I said "yeah Mrs. Mustang she was only standing up for me when the teacher was saying mean stuff to me." Haylen said "thank you for doing that for my daughter" Mr. Kelly said "I don't know it I believe it" my mom said as we all walked back to the classroom "I never caught your name" Haylen said "it's Raissa" I said as my mom knocked on the door to the classroom a student opened it and told the teacher "it was for him" "ah good you're here" he said "I'll be right back class" he told the class "what exactly have they done" my dad asked "they disrupted my class" he said "how so" my dad asked "well yours yelled out in the middle of class" he said as we got to the principle's office "I'm going to have to ask both of you to stay out here why I talk to your parents" the principle told me and Haylen as our parents went to his office "this is bullshit" I said after our parents went in the office "what do you mean" she asked "well there going to tell our parents a made up story" I said as I heard yelling I knew two of the voices very well they were the principles and the teacher's I was pretty the other belonged to Haylen's father at first it was muffled but then it be came clearer "do you really believe this bull carp over what our daughters are saying" Haylen's father said "no of course not or at least I don't I can't say the same for my wife" I heard my father say I got up and walked up to the desk and pulled out the microphone the use for __announcements "what are you doing" Haylen asked "I knew this would come in handy" I said as I pulled out my tape recorder, I turned on the microphone and pushed play on the tape recorder and let it play the principle's door flew open the principle an teacher stormed out flowed my our parents "your suspended" the principle said "for what" my mom asked "for using unauthorized equipment" he said angrily "you have no proof" I said glairing at him "you being here is proof enough" he said "how do you know it wasn't me" Haylen asked "fine you both are suspended and nothing your parents say will change my mind "we have nothing else to say in fact I think you have wasted enough of our time" my dad said angrily he was more listening to the tape than any thing else I had taped every thing bad my teacher had said about my parents and the military then I got to the part that just recently happened and it out raged Haylen's father "I agree with you he said "come on lets go" both of our mothers said. "what now" I asked my parents "we try another school" my mom said *that night* I was wearing a green strapless dress my parents pick out for me I was also frowning "hey stop frowning" my dad said "I wouldn't be if I wasn't wearing this stupid dress" I said angrily I wanted to rip it to shreds "come on it's not that bad" my dad said laughing. He knew what exactly what I wanted to do with the dress. Then there was knock on there door "now put on a smile and go answer the door" he said "ok but as long as I can destroy this dress when this is over" I said with a smirk "fine, now go answer the door" he said as I started towards the door. _"Raissa are you ok" kitty asked bring me out of my thoughts "yeah I was just thinking" I said "about what?" she asked curiously as I giggled and aid "about when we first meet" I said as the doctor walked in to the room I immediately stood up "is he going to be alright" I asked "for now you can go in and see him if you wish" the doctor said as he led me to the room were my dad was "he's still sleeping" he said "ok I wont wake him" I said as we stopped at a room I opened the door and walked in when I did I saw him laying in the bed I felt a tear run down my cheek I pulled up a chair right be side him and started to cry I eventually fell asleep from crying to much *later that day*{no one's prov} Riza walked in to the hospital room to her husband wake he and her daughter sleeping with her head in the bed she smiled at them both he smiled back "she was worried about you, she didn't get any sleep last night" Riza said "I know she kept apologizing in her sleep" Roy said looking down at his daughter as she slowly woke up {Raissa's prov} I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in the chair to see my dad smiling at me "dad I'm-"I started to say but was cut off by him "sorry yes I know" he said "but how?" I asked confused "you kept saying it over and over again until I told you I forgave you" he told me "you know there's a dance coming up and Rai I haven't seen you in a dress since the first dinner we had with kitty" Roy said with a grin "oh no your not getting me in to a dress again" I said crossing my arms "come in for me, a don't say you wont have a date it's a father daughter dance" he said smiling knowing he had me cornered "fine" I said "yeah! We can go shopping tomorrow" my mom said as I groaned "as long as kitty can come too" I said "good idea maybe we can get her dad to come here for the dance" my mom said a bit to happily "I'll call her dad" my dad said grabbing the phone "I'll go tell kitty were going shopping" I said as I got up and went out side to the waiting room "hey kitty were going shopping tomorrow with my mom" I said "really!" she asked happily *tomorrow after noon* we still hadn't told kitty yet all she knows is were shopping for dresses were going to surprise her at the dance tomorrow night "now I know why you wanted me to come we had been at the store for hours "yeah if I'm going to suffer I'm dragging some one else with me" I said "come on it's not that bad is it my mom asked "yes" both me and kitty said at the same time both me and kitty had a dress and we were heading out to the car when I stopped dead in my tracks I saw some one getting beat up by a bunch of guys "you're a worthless peace of trash" u yelled as he kicked the man I couldn't tell who it was. But I did know they were beating him but pretty bad. "ok guys break it up" I said as I walked over to them "oh look who it is it's the military brat" he said as I glared at him "oh I think you made her mad better apologize before she gets her daddy" another said mockingly "oh I'll do more than just tell my dad I said pulling out my gun "little girls shouldn't play with guns" a third one said "oh, but I'm not going to play with it I'm going to shot you" I said with an evil grin "ouh really scary" one said sarcastically "maybe I should shot one of your friends in the leg to show you how scary this gun can be" I said "ok geese chill out where just playing" he said as him and his men left. I looked down at the man who the were attacking I was shocked to fin out it was the teacher that I had for 6th grade "are you alright" I asked him "yeah thanks" he said looking at me confused "why did you help me" he asked "for one it was the right thin to do and two, as much as I hated you I can't just stand by and watch them beat you up" I said as he got up. Then I heard kitty yelling my name "Raissa there you are we thought we lost you" she said as I noticed my mom coming towards us she had angry face on no dought she had noticed my teacher standing behind me "what are you doing here" kitty said angrily as she noticed him "I-" he started to say but was cut off by me "he was being attacked by some guys and I helped him out" I said "but what about what he did to us" kitty said confused as to why I would help him out "kitty those me could have killed him" I said "I think it's time we go" I heard my mother said "Mrs. Mustang I'm sorry for what I have put you and your family though" my teacher said "and I'm very great full form what your daughter did" he added "thank you but we have to go now Roy is probable getting worried about us" my mom said *back at the house* "hey dad were home" said as we entered the house there was no surprise "dad" I said as I started to walk forward as soon as I walked near the entrance to the kitchen my dad jumped out yelling "Boo!" I screamed and fell back words on to my butt "ouch! That hurt!" I yelled at my dad he only chuckled kitty and my mom on the other hand were cracking up "so how did the shopping go" my dad asked "it was torture" I said as I heard my mom scowl "it wasn't that bad" my mom said "well let me see your dress "no, you don't get to see until the day of the dance" I said sticking my tongue out at him "you better but that tongue back in that mouth before I brun it" he said as I glared at him and put it back in my mouth.


	7. the dance is crashed

I quickly ran off to my room. So that he wouldn't try to snatch the bag that my dress was in fro me. When I got in my room I locked the door and quickly hid the dress where my dad would never find it. Just as I did I heard Hayate scratching at my door. I opened my door to see him sitting there with a smile on his face "hey boy" I said kneeling on the ground and petting him. Then I looked up to see my dad giving me an evil grin "what" I asked him as I got up he started to walk towards me "dad no" I said with an horrified look on my face "yes your going to the salon to marrow" he said as I glared at him "you can't make me" I said "oh I can and I will" he said with his evil smirk "and how exactly are you going to do that when you have work to do" I asked with a frown "oh you'll see" he said smirking "oh yeah I made diner" he said as I made a disgusting look on my face "my food isn't that bad" he said "dad last time you made dinner I got sick" I said "awe come one just try one bite" he said "nope" I said as we went in to the kitchen my mom and kitty where eating I just sat down at the table and frowned "aren't you going to eat" kitty asked "nope" I said "why" she asked "the last time she ate any of Roy's cooking she was throwing up for a couple of days" my mom said "what about you Mrs. M?" kitty asked "kitty please call me Riza and it tastes ok to me" she said as I stood up and said "I'm going to bed" "are you ok sweaty, you look kind of pale" my mom said "I'm fine I'm just tired" I said as my mom looked at my dad worriedly "she's probably just tired" my dad said *in my room* Hayate had followed me in to my room he made a small whimper "what's wrong" I asked him as he came over to then suddenly I felt weak my body went limp and I fell to the ground Hayate came over to me and started to lick my face as my eye lids became heavy "go get mom-" I said as every thing faded

{no one's prov}

Hayate went to the door and started barking and scratching at it. Riza came to the door and opened it for him "come on" she told but he only sat there "what's wrong" she asked him as he went further in to the room then stopped and started barking she turned on the light and saw why he was barking. Right next to him was her daughter she slowly walked over to her daughter's unconscious body. She knelt down and felt here head, it was burning she yelled for her husband to go get the car he didn't waste any time in getting it. Riza picked up her daughter and cared her to the car it didn't take them long to get to the hospital kitty had volunteered to stay be hind. Because jean and Armstrong were suppose to be coming over

{Raissa's prov a.k.a. dream}

_the next day after the dinner with kitty's family. My mom had enrolled me in another school that was close by when I arrived I went to the front office to get my schedule after I got it I went to my first class when I walked im every one was staring at me every one was in there little group then I heard some one call my name and jump on my back witch made me fall "nice to see you to Haylen" I said as the teacher walked in and me and Haylen stood up "class as you can see we have two new students" the teacher said sweetly "why don't you two intro duce yourselves" she said(the teacher) "ok, Hi my name is Haylen Ann Kelly" Haylen said with a smile "and I'm Raissa Mae Mustang, or Rai for short" I said coolly I noticed all the guys were staring at me and the girls were giving me glares "Ms. Mustang why don't you sit in front of to Mr. havoc" the teacher said. Yes Jean Havoc has a son named James Edward Havoc his mother died just after he was born so his father was left to raise him on his own "hey Rai" she said as took my seat in front of him "hey jay" I said smiling at him "long time no see, so what have you been up to" he said "nothing much what about you haven't been getting in to trouble have you" I asked him "nah, but the roamers are that you have" he said as I scowled "yeah I got kicked out of my last school" I said "well it's about time you got out of that hell hole" he said "what are you talking about" I asked "well my dad did some digging after you got kicked out it turns out that all the teachers there would make up stories about kids that one family members were in the military so the parents would take them out or they could kick them out and he also heard the tape, I'm surprised you stayed even that long I would have lasted half as long as you did" he said as the teacher started class it was nothing like what I was use to at my other school were I got made fun of and yelled at every fifth teen minuets for my mom and dad being in the military *at lunch* I sat with Haylen and jay "so how do you like it so far" jay asked "it's much better then the my last school" I said "what about you Haylen" he asked "I don't know I feel a sleep after the first fifth teen minutes" she said as me and jay started to laugh "I think I'm going to start calling you kitty" I said "why kitty" James asked "because she acts just like a cat" I said as Haylen giggled "I like it" she said _

{no one's prov}

Riza and Roy were in the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what was wrong with there daughter when jean, James and Alex(Armstrong) "hey how is she" James asked "we don't know yet" Roy said tiredly "you look tired Roy you should go home and get some rest, you to Riza" jean said "we'll call you as soon as we find out what's wrong" Alex said and as she said that the doctor came up to them and said "Mr. and Mrs. Mustang" "yes" Roy said as both him and his wife stood up "it seems that your daughter was poisoned" the doctor said "but she's going to be fine she can be released tomorrow" he added "thank you doctor" Riza said as she looked at her husband "I think we should go home and get some sleep" she said ti her husband he looked at his wife and nodded in agreement

{Raissa's prov}

when I woke up there I saw James's smiling face "James!" I yelled as I jumped on him and making him fall down "did you miss me" he asked "sure did" I said with a smile as the door opened and in came Elysia "hey Raissa hurry up and get dressed" she said "why" I asked "so we can go to the beauty salon" she said with a smile "oh no I'm not going to that horrid place" I said "yes you are" James said with his a smirk then I saw jean in the back trying to hold in his laugh I made a low growl "and how are you going to make me go" I asked them "I'll buy you something sweet" Elysia said "nope not going for it" I said then James snuck up be hind me and started to tickle me "stop" I said giggling "only if you'll go" he said smiling "Damn it! Fine I'll go" I said as he let go of me. Elysia gave me my close and I went in to the bath room and changed when I came out they blind folded me when we got to the solon the un blind folded me *latter that night* I was at my house sitting on my bed when my dad walked in with is military uniform on I looked at him then frowned "I'm going to go get Kitty's dad from Garcia's and well meat you both at the dance" my dad said "all right dad" I said as got up and gave him a peck on the cheek. When he was gone I went to tell kitty to get ready I walked in to the gest bed room to see her a sleep I walked up to her and said "kitty wake up" she groaned as she opened her eyes "get ready" I said "for what" she asked confused "for the dance" I said "but my father isn't here" she said "yeah but my dad said he'd dance with both of us" I said "are you sure it's ok" she asked "yes now don't make me drag you there in what your wearing" I said "ok ok I'll get ready" she said "an hour later I had just put on my dress when kitty walked in "I'm ready" she said "you look very pretty kitty" I said as I put on my shoes "ok lets go tell my mom" I said as soon as I opened my door there my mom was with Hayate by her side "ok you two smile" she said as she took a picture kitty smiled as I frowned and crossed my arms "mom can we go" I said growling "yeah I guess" she said "what a minute where's your dad" kitty asked "he said he had some work to finish and he'd meat us there" I said "alright" kitty said as we got in the car it seemed like it took hours to get there. When we finally arrived at the dance there were a lot of people there me and kitty went on a search to find my dad "damn it, he could have least told him were to meet him" I said angrily "young lady what did I tell you about that langue" my dad said angrily from be hind me "hi dad" I said turning around to see his face and he did not look happy "um…..I think I'm going to get me a drink" I said but I was stopped by my dad's hand grabbing my arm as I winced remembering what happened the last time he grabbed my arm "kitty we'll be back, I need to talk to Rai alone" my dad said as he pulled me in to in of the rooms "now what did I tell you about that langue" he asked I sighed and said "you said never to use it" I said as I heard a loud band coming from the ball room area. I pulled my gun out and looked at my dad he had a sweat drop and said "your just like your mother" then we heard some one yell "Were is Roy Mustang" "stay here" he said in a stern voice as he left I noticed he had his gloves on, after he had left I heard some one say "check that room make sure no one else is in there I looked around for a place to hide the only place I found was an air vent I quickly got in it and quietly crawled to where I could see the ball room I looked around and quickly found kitty she was clinging tightly to her father then my dad walked in to view "ah Roy Mustang where's your daughter" the man appeared to be the leader said "she did not wish to come" my dad said "oh really would you be willing to beat your wife's life on that" the guy said as both mine and my dad's eye's widened in fear "sir we searched all the rooms but we think she maybe in the vents" a guy said "well were going to have to lore her out wont we" the leader said as he walked over to kitty and pointed a gun at her "I'll give you to the count of five to get out of here 'damn it' I thought as he started to count "1.………….2.…………..3" he said as I kicked the air vent witch made it fall and shot the leader he moved but it wasn't quick enough because the bullet hit him in the arm and he screamed out in pain and his men started to shot at me I crawled though the air duck fairly quickly I stopped when I got to an vent that lead out side I kicked I and jumped out and quickly ran off. *in the ball room* "you idiots you weren't suppose to shot her he said looking at Roy "were is she heading" the man asked "I honestly have no idea I told her to stay in the room I came out of" he said then he turn towards kitty "you do you know where she's going" he asked kitty slowly shock her head 'no' *back to Raissa* I didn't stop running until I go to Jean's apartment I had tears in my eyes. I was crying all the way over to his apartment I knocked on his door very loudly and heard him yell coming when he saw me he was shocked because my make up was running, my dress was a little dirty and I had no shoe's "Raissa what's wrong" he finally said as james came up behind him "ever one is in trouble" I said panting "what tell me what happened" he said letting me in and I told him every thing "dad we need to go help them" James said "your right but first me have to find out if what they really do have Riza" he said as both me an James noded "and Raissa you need to tell every one what's happened" Jean said "ok" I said as Jean and James left for my house and I left for the military head quarters


	8. a new friend a new danger

When I got to head quarters I was surprised to see that every one was still there and by the look on there faces they were surprised to see me there "Raissa what are you doing here, I thought you were suppose to be at that father daughter dance with your dad" Fuery said as he and every one else saw the terrified look on my face "what happened" Falman asked. I told them every thing every one was shocked "well at least you got out of there when you did" Breda said "we have to go help him" I said "no, your not coming" Breda said with a stern voice "but-" I started to say but was cut off by Falman "he's right if any thing happened to you your father would have are heads" I sighed in defeat "but if your all out trying to help my dad who's going to make sure no one comes after me "I said "she's right" Fuery said "doesn't Armstrong's family live near by" Falman said "oh yeah and we can send havoc's son to make sure nothing happens" Breda said as I sweat dropped "did some one say my name" I heard Armstrong ask as he bursted through the door "Raissa what are you doing here" he asked "well-" I started to say but stopped when I saw my mom appear "Mom!" I yelled as I ran over to her and hugged her tightly as Jean and my James walked up be hind her "it turned out that they where lying when they said the captured her" jean said to me as I stopped hugging my mom "I guessing that my daughter has already told you all about the situation" my mom said "all except Armstrong" I informed her "well let me just sum it up for you" she said looking at Armstrong "Roy is being held hostage by a gang and my daughter was able to wound the leader and escape" my mom said smiling at me "so what now" I asked her "well you can't stay here by your self and the safest place for you right now is Armstrong's parents house witch is just out side of this city" my mom said "Armstrong you are to drop both her and James off at your parents house then meat us out side of where the dance was being held it that under stud" my mom asked "yes ma'am" Armstrong said saluting "why do you need me to go" James asked "because we need to make sure no one comes after her and I they do I need to know that some one will be able to protect her" my mom said looking at me *later* I was standing out side with James telling my mom good bye "be careful mom" I said hugging her "stay out of trouble while your at the Armstrong's" my mom said "who do you think your talking to mom, I'm not dad" I said with a smirk "I know but you just look so much like him it's like I'm looking at him" she said with a smile as I got in to Alex's car he drove for like four hours be fore we finally got to his parent's house when we got there he walked us to the door his parents greeted us and his sister who was there visiting for the week his mother had just made dinner "I had a feeling we would have guests" she told us with a smile after we ate dinner she showed us to are rooms I told them that I was going to go to bed "are you ok" James asked "yeah I'm fine" I said as I closed the door. I went over to the bed and laid down falling almost immediately asleep *the net morning* I woke up to muffled yelling I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it there was no one there but the yelling continued I followed it down the hall and in to the living room were my dad, Mrs. And Mr. Armstrong and my mother were. My dad was the one doing the yelling but I'm not quite sure who he was yelling at because as soon as I walked though the door he stopped. I looked at them tiredly confused "good morning sweaty did we wake you?" my dad said *ok something is defiantly up he never calls me sweaty unless some things wrong* I thought to my self "dad is there some thing wrong?" I asked him "no nothings wrong, why do ask" he said with a smile "well you only call me sweaty when some thing is up" I said as James came in the room "oh James your up" my father said knowing he was off the hock. I glared at my dad and then turned to my mother and said "I'm glade your alright" a I hugged her as she smiled .and hugged me back "me too" she said "hey what about me" my dad asked "what about you?" I asked "don't I get a hug too?" he asked "um…..no" I said "and why not" he asked "because it's you forced me to go to that stupid dance" I said as I heard my mom giggle from behind me. both me and my dad looked at her confused "Roy do you remember the first time we went to a dance together" she asked "yeah" my dad said still a little confused "do you remember what you told me after the dance" she said "no" he said "you said that it was lame and it was my fault that you even went" my mom said as I giggled "you two are so much a like you don't even know" she said as I smiled at her then turned to my dad hugged him and said "I'm glade your alright" "I'm glade your alright too, promise me that you'll never do anything like that again" he said as he hugged me "I can't do that, because then I would be lying" I said "oh really" he said "yep after all I'm the daughter of the famous flame alchemist" I said with a smile "you know it's been a while since I've heard you say that" he said "I think it's time to go home" my mom said. I nodded in agreement and my dad frowned "you two need to relax you take life too seriously" my dad said "you still have work to do don't you dad" I said as we walked to the car "of course he does when has he ever finished his work on time with out me" my mom asked as we got in the car and left "true" I said as both me and my mom giggled "hey!" my dad said defensively "what do you think I did before I meat you" he said "well you had Maes then" she said as I saw my dad's eyes soften. I knew Maes was an old friend of my dad's who died along time ago I was told they were like brothers. But know ever told me how he died just that he did and that my dad felt guilty for his death. "it's been along time since I've heard that name" my dad mumbled "may be you should go visit his grave" I suggested he looked at me shocked "who told you" he asked "every one" I said "what have they told you only that you two were like brothers and that he died" I said "well how about you come with me to visit his grave" he asked "are you sure" my mom asked "yes I think it would be a good father daughter bonding experience" he said with a smile "ok as long as we go visit Elicia and Gracia while where there" I said with a smile my dad sighed as head quarters I hoped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran inside and to my fathers office, I heard Hayate barking from inside "Hayate did they-" I said as I opened the door but stopped when I saw a man with blonde hair "Hayate come here" I ordered him "so you're his daughter" I heard the man say "huh?" I said confused as Hayate came to my side "your Mustang's daughter" he said "um yeah, who are you?" I questioned him "I'm just an old friend" he said "well it's nice to meet you I'm Raissa" I said smiling sweetly "well Raissa it's nice to meet you to I'm Edward" he said (A.N.- for the purpose of this story lets say he found away back) smirking "well I'm going to go, if my parents ask where I am tell them I'm playing with Hayate" I said as I ran down the hallway with Hayate following me "come on Hayate lets race" I said speeding up we were almost to out side when I bumped in to someone witch sent us both flying back words "hey watch were your going" the person said rudely I looked at the person. It was a boy about my age and he looked like Edward only shorter. "sorry about that I was just racing Hayate and I was going to fast" I said "I'll say I didn't even see you coming" he said as he got up then offered me his I took it not wanting to be rude "so what are you doing here" I asked him "I'm here with my father" he said "so you want to have some fun" I asked him grinning "ok" he said "but first we race" I said speeding off when I got out side I saw James talking to his dad "so what do we do now" I heard the boy ask "well first I'm going to say hi James" as I ran over to James "James!" I yelled as I jumped on him making him lose his balance and fall to the ground I heard Jean laughing his ass off "don't worry Jean your next" I said with an evil smirk as the boy walked over and I got off of James "James this is-" I cut my self off *dang I forgot to ask hi his name* "Edwin" the boy said "aww who would have thought Edward's boy and mustangs girl would be together, you two make such a good couple" Jean said as I saw James glair at Edwin "Jean we just meet" I said angrily "do you have a problem" I heard Edwin yell "yes, you're my problem" I heard James yell back I looked at them an see that there ready to just about fight "hey you two stop it" I said getting in between the two "James what is wrong with you" I asked him. He knows how I feel about fights and that is that I don't like them. James just lowered is head then it hit me *James like me* "James let me get this straight with you, your just a friend nothing else I can't think of you any other way" I said "I think I should be getting back my dad's probably worried" Edwin said "do you mind showing me the way" he asked me "no problem" I sad as we head back inside "you have a bad temper don't you" I asked him "yep" he said. " I didn't ever catch your name" he said "it's Raissa" I said "but you can call me Rai for short" I said we talked the rest of the way to my dad's office when we got there I opened the door to see my dad stand next to his desk with his arms crossed "where have you two been" my dad said he sounded angry "out side" I said as he let his hands fall to his sides and walked over to me "next time tell some one" he said "I did I told Edward" I said as my dad turned to him glairing "why didn't you say any thing" my dad said "because you didn't ask" he said smirking "Fullmetal I'm going to-" my dad started to say but was cut off by my mom "Roy not in front of the kids" she said "I think I'm going to go walk around some more" Edwin said "I think I'd better go with you, to make sure you don't get lost" I said as I started to leave "stop right there Raissa" my dad said as I froze "what is it dad" I asked sweetly "aw come on Mustang I don't think it's fair to force her to say here and bore her with our conversations" Edward said "I don't care what you think full metal she's staying here" my dad said "sorry I tried" he said just as he said that the doors flew open "Edward when did you get back" Winry cried "not that long ago" he said as she hugged him tightly. "Winry I cant breath" Edward said as I giggled "where did Edwin run off to" she asked "I don't know Roy scared him off, Raissa would have gone too but Roy wont let her out of his sight" he said as Edwin was drag in by Ross "Sir we found him sneaking around" she said "well he found his way back" my dad said as Ross let him go and left I sighed "I'm going to the rest room you trust me to do that don't you" I asked my dad sarcastically and every body else in the room start laughing except me and my dad "that's not funny, of course I do" he said "well you don't trust me to just walk around this damn building" I said angrily and all the laughing stopped "Raissa Mae Mustang!" my dad yelled as I stormed out of his office and headed for the bathrooms because I knew they would think I would go some where else *dad's office* "some one should fallow her" Winry said "I'll go" ed volunteered "no" my dad said "out of every one here I'm probably the one who can relate the most" ed said "he's right" Winry said as Ed got up and left *back to me* I was staring at my reflection in the mirror when there was a knock on the door I opened it to see Edward "what do you want" I asked come on lets talk" he said as he started to walk off I hesitated but I fallowed him out side and under a tree "your dad just wants to make sure your safe" he said "I know" I said in a low voice "then why did you storm out" he asked "because I was mad at him and I needed to go to the restroom" I said "so you read to go back in" asked as I looked up at the sky "I really hate being inside" I said as I closed my eyes then I hear foot steps from be hind me I turnd around and saw two boys on with black hair and blue yes and the other with blonde hair and red eyes I quick got up and said "lets go inside" as I started walking towards head quarters I felt a hand grab my wrist I spun around to see a pair of blue eyes "let me go" I demanded "master wont be very pleased if we do that" the boy said


	9. loved

"I don't give a damn about your master just let me go" I yelled "it's not very nice to tell" he said

{my Dad's office no one's pov}

"some things not right" Edwin said "what's not right sweaty" Winry asked "I have a feeling some thing is wrong" he said "then go sweaty" she said as Edwin left Roy was too busy with his work to notice him leave and Riza was making sure he did his work

{*back to me*}

I was thrown against a tree by the blue eyed boy "just give it up you will never win" he said "I can and I will" I said as I kicked is legs out from under him making him fall to the ground the fighting continued for several minutes until Edwin came out and as soon as he did the boy with black hair and blue eyes immediately noticed his presents "it seems that we will have continue this some other time" he said as both he and the other boy ran off. After he was gone "are you alright" Edward asked "I'm fine" I said as I feel to my knees "no your not" Edwin said "the fight just exhausted me" I said as I tried to get up but with no success "I just need a minute" I said as I took a deep breath and tried to get up again I stud up but as soon as I took a step I fell back down but Edwin caught me before I hit he ground "I think I better go get your father" Edward said running off "well I guess we have to wait" Edwin said as he helped me walk over to a tree we sat under the tree talking for several minutes before my dad came out "Raissa" he said making me look away from Edwin. I lowered my head and turned back to Edwin "you know I never noticed that you have your mother's eyes" I said (author note: if you haven't guessed already Winery's his mom) then I turned back to my dad who was only a few feet away from me now "I guess Edward told you everything?" I asked my dad "well apparently he didn't tell me ever thing" my dad said eyeing Edwin "chill dad it's not what you think" I said "oh really than what is it?" my dad asked "were just friends" I said blushing 'I like him but he would never like me back' I thought to myself "well from what jean said it's sounds like you like him" my dad said smirking "Mr. Mustang I can ashore you that it's nothing more we were just having an friendly conversation" Edwin said "wow, Fullmetal your son much more polite than you are he must get that from Winry" my dad said as Edward glared at him "dad don't start anything now" I said with a smile and tried to stand but I feel down then everything started to spin "are you alright you look a little pale "I'm fine" I said "no your not I'm taking you to the hospital" I heard my dad say "dad, im fine-" I started to say but I passed out before I could finish my sentence

When I woke up I was in a white room I slowly sat up and looked a round there was another bed, two doors and a window. Be side my bed the was a coach witch was occupied by Edwin, he was sleeping. And next to it was a chair witch my dad was passed out in. 'have they both been here this hole time?' I asked my self just I did the door opened I quickly turned my head towards the door to see Edward walking though it he smiled at me and said "well I see that your awake" "yeah, have they both been here this hole time" I asked "yeah your Riza and Winery were here but Riza had to leave to go to work seeing how Roy didn't want to leave you here alone" he explained I looked at Edwin confused "why did he stay here" I asked "he was worried about you" he said "what do you mean worried, we just meet" I said he sighed and said "do I have to spell it out for you? He likes you" "really!" I said a bit to happy as he nodded "maybe love really is blind" Edward said with a sigh as Edwin woke up "Raissa your awake" Edwin said shocked "yeah why are you so surprised" I asked "well the doctor said it might be a few days before you woke up" he said "why would it take that long" I asked him curiously "do you not remember anything" he asked "no, should I" I asked him "Raissa you almost died, you were poisoned" he said "What?!" I asked waking my dad up his head quickly shoot up and his body tensed. But he relaxed when he saw that I was wake "sorry dad did I wake you" I asked him "your aware" my dad said shocked "no your just having a bad dream" I said sarcastically "Raissa Mae Mustang, you don't know how worried I was" he said in a firm voice that I have never heard him use before "yeah I know dad I'm sorry" I said "wow, that's all I have to do to get you to apologize" my dad asked "Dad!" I said angrily "don't use that voice with me" my dad said firmly "dad that's not going to work every time" I said as he gave me an innocent look "I don't know what your talking about" he said smirking "of course you don't, you never do; do you" I said smirking "that's a good one" Edward said laughing as the doctor came in "well Raissa it seems you have woke up before we thought you would so you can go home but you need to take it easy with the fighting" he said "don't worry she wont be fighting for a while" my dad said "ah Mr. Mustang if you will come with me you can check her out" the doctor said as he left with my father fallowing him I looked at the chair he had been sitting and in it was my guns I slowly got up and picked them both up.


	10. kidnapped

_Underneath my guns were cloths I quickly ran in to the bath room and changed leaving my guns in the chair when I came out I went back over to the chair and picked up one of the guns an studied it "why did he bring these" I asked no one in particular "well in addition to him not letting you out of his sight he thought it might be a good idea if you carry those around with you too" Edward said as I out the holsters on and put the guns in them "but I don't under stand, I mean if those to show up again I dought I'll even get one shoot on them with the way they were moving" I said "I tried telling him that and he said that he dough's that's true because you have a better shoot than Riza" he said I smiled and shock my head as I sat down in the chair my dad had been sitting in "well I think I'll go see what's taking you father so long" he said heading for the door when he got to the door he said "you better behave your self son" I giggled as Edward left and Edwin glared at his father and mumbled "you're the one that needs to behave your self" as Edward closed the door. After Edward left I looked at Edwin and said "so I heard you were worried about me" he sighed and looked at me "of cores I was I may be more polite than my dad is but I am more like him than I am my mother at least that's what people say" he said looking at me I smiled and said "people say the same thing a bout me" he smiled at me and said "at least were not as immature as are fathers" as we both started laughing I stopped when I heard yelling from the other side of the door I stated to get up but was stopped by Edwin sitting me back down in the chair "I'll go you stay here you don't need to be putting too much stress on your body" he said smiling at me as he turn to walk towards the door the one of the voices was getting louder I could tell it was my dads but the other was to muffled for me to tell. When Edwin got to the door he quickly opened it to revel my dad and Edward then were to busy yelling at each other to realize the door was opened I sighed and got up an went to the door an put my hand on my hips and frowned Edward was busy babbling on how he wasn't short and waving his arm around. I cleared my throat to get there attention Edward stopped in mid sentence and both him and my dad turned towards us "my good you two act like a bunch of children" I said angrily I would have stormed out if they weren't standing in the way "Raissa Mae Mustang-" he started to say but was cut of my me "what dad?! I mean for crying out loud me and Edwin act better than you two" I said yelling as I slammed the door in there faces and locked it. I turned towards Edwin and saw the shock on his face "did you really have to slam the door I there faces" he asked "no, it's just a habit" I said "Raissa Mae Mustang, open this door right now" I heard my father say he sounded pretty angry "or what you can't exactly burn down this door with out getting in trouble" I said smirking "I know but I can remove your one at home" he said smirking I growled as I unlocked the door and opened it. And when I did I saw Edward standing next to my dad who had his arm crossed and didn't look to happy I just glared at him and didn't move "well I can say this much mustang she sure is as stubborn as you are" Edward said trying to lighten up the mod I sighed in defeat "can we go?" I asked "yes but when we get home where going to have a little talk" my dad said I could tell he was angry but I wasn't to sure it was because of me it seemed that there was something else. I looked at m dad confused he just ignored it and started walking faster than his usual walk me Edward and Edwin trilled behind him "so Edward, what where you and my dad fighting about" I asked him "oh just the usual" Edward said but I had a hunch that it was more than just that "that's not all" I said "actually your right he also wanted Edwin to leave you alone, he said that he doesn't want you to get involved with him and that he sees the way Edwin looks at you" Edward said I growled angrily 'this is so coming up when we have our little chat' I thought angrily "I shouldn't have said that should I?" Edward asked with a laugh "but he's going to pay for it I said as we reached the parking lot we had been talking quietly so that my dad wouldn't over hear us and I was beyond pissed at my dad I mean why would he tell Edward to tell his son to back off. It was like he was trying to run my life and I wasn't going to let that happen of course me and Edward had stopped our conversation as soon as we got outside. We were currently on our way back too headquarters because of course my dad had work to do and hasn't been back to work. Because he was to worried about me I was grateful that he did that but still that didn't make up for what Edward told me the whole way there I sat with my arms crossed and I was glaring at him he assumed I was still mad about what happened in the hospital but little did he know that I was something more he would occasionally try to talk to but I just ignore him witch made him angry he had told me that "there is no reason to get upset over spilt milk" I just wanted to go off on him but he would probable kill Edward for telling me and he just so happened to be sitting next to him so it wouldn't be that hard. We had just pulled up to head quarters when that thought popped in to my head. My dad stopped the car and turned it off Edward and Edwin quickly got out of the car I was just about to bolt out of the car when my dad called my name to stop me I made a low growl "don't forget we still need to have a talk" he said 'oh yes and what a talk it's going to be' I though to my self I followed slowly behind my father it took longer than it usually takes me do to the fact that my dad was a slow walker as much as I hate walking slow but I knew if I walked an fat than my dad that would only make him think I was trying to run off. It took a good 15 minutes to get to my fathers office when we finally got o his office he held the door open for me I walked mumbling something I know he didn't hear when I walked in I saw my mom her face lit but like Christmas lights on Christmas day I smiled at her as she ran over to me and gave me a hug then she turned to my dad and saw his not too happy face. "what did she do this time" my mom asked "nothing, I just need to talk to our daughter alone" my dad said "alright I was planning to take my lunch breach anyways" she said smiling at both of us I gave her a look telling her I would tell her all about it when ever I could luckily my dad didn't catch it. After my mom had let my dad start "Raissa" he tried to get my attention I sighed in defeat and turned and our eyes meet "Raissa, I love you, and nothing in this world can change that but I don't think it's a good idea for you and Edwin to get involved with each other, I've seen the way you too look at each other" he said "and I will not allow you to see him" he finished "your unbelievable you're my dad I thought your suppose to want what's best for me not this" I said yelling at him I was sure everyone in the next room could hear me "I do sweaty it's just I knew his father when he was his age and he was such a hand full it's a wander ho Winry put up with him" my dad said "dad he's not his father he may look a lot like him but there not the same person" I yelled at him I was ready run out of his office "Raissa I will not allow you to see him and that is final" he said "no it's not! Edward told me what you said to him dad! How can you do this to me" I asked angrily as tears started to fall "sweaty some day you'll see it's for your own good" he said as he started to walk closer to me and as soon as he did I ran off after a while of running and random turns I stopped and leaned against the wall and started to cry. After what seemed like hours of crying I heard somebody coming down the hall the person stopped when they got to me "what are you doing here" I a gentle males voice said I looked up to see a man who looked similar to Edward. He smiled down at me but it dropped when he saw that I had been crying "why are you crying he asked "I don't want to talk about it" I said "alright will you at least let me buy you food your probably hungry after doing all that crying" he said "you don't have to do that" I said "I know but I'm actually meeting my brother here and I'm suppose to have lunch with his son but I kind of got lost" he said rubbing the back of his head nervously "can help you find the dinning hall" I said "really, well I guess it's a good thing I ran in to you" he said with a smile it didn't take us long for us to get to the dinning hall me and the man found a table I sat at the table as he went and got the food when he came back he had a tray with two hamburgers and two cups of water "I didn't catch your name he said as he sat down" the man said "I'm Raissa" I said "well Raissa I'm Alphonse Elric, you can call me Al for short" he said as he looked around for what I guessed was his brother and I took a bite of the hamburger but quickly spit it back out I had forgotten how awful the food tasted "so Raissa do you have a last name he asked as he looked around some more at the same time taking a bite of his hamburger "yeah it's Mustang" I said "What?!" he asked looking at me surprised "my name is Raissa mustang" I said "so are you related to Roy mustang?" he asked excitedly "yes" I said making a low growl "I am his daughter" I said "daughter?" he questioned "yep and before you ask my mother is Riza" I said "and my father was the reason I was out in the hall, he forbids me not to see this boy" I said looking down at the table "so I'm guessing that talk didn't go so well" I heard Edward ask witch make me jump in my chair so high that I legs make contact with the table I looked up to see Edward and Edwin "yeah you could say that, it ended with me running out of his office" I said "how long have you been gone" he asked "oh a couple of hours" I said grinning as I turned to Al "hey I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going be able to finish this it just that it tastes like crap I mean I could make some thing that tastes twice as good" I said "well were going have to try you cooking some" Edward said as Jean came over "hey Ed long time no see you too Al" he said "hey Jean "they both said .then Jean noticed me "oh there you are Raissa we've be looking for you every were" he said "obviously not every because it didn't take Al to find me" I said crossing my arm jean raised an eye brow and looked at Al "actually I got lost" he said "but my point is that he found me before you did" I said "come on your father I worried about you" jean said "awe can't I worry just a little longer" I asked "no if we make your father wait any longer I'm pretty sure that he'll kill some one" he said as we walked back to my dad's office . When we finally made it to my dad's office jean knocked on the door and wait for my father to say come in before going in I fallowed him in "I found her" jean said witch made him look up from the work he was currently doing "no you didn't" I said "well I didn't say I was the first one" he said "yea but if Al wouldn't have found me then you wouldn't have" I said "well I think I'm going to tell the others they can stop looking" he said quickly leaving "Raissa I told you-" he started to say but was cut off by me "you only said Edwin you said nothing about Al or his brother" I said growling "can we please just drop this topic" I asked him I heard him sigh in defeat "alright sweaty just let me finish up this work then we can go home" he said walking over to me and kissed my forehead I smiled at him and said "where's mom?" "she was worried that you left and went to wait at home" he said as he went back over to his desk and started doing his work and I sat on one of the coaches. Then suddenly the power went off I quickly got up "dad-" I started to say but was cut off by some one grabbing me and putting a hand over my mouth I quickly pulled out one of my guns and shoot the person in the leg making them let me go a scream out in pain "Raissa!" My dad said "I'm fine" I told him with a smile as the lights came back on "Raissa what happened" he said looking at the man who was on the ground screaming (My bullets aren't ordinary, when you look a them they look just like ordinary bullets but when ever I shoot some one with it burns them from the inside out depending on where I shoot them I could kill them.) "I shoot him" I said "I can see that" he said "he grabbed me" I said "both of you will pay" he said though his teeth "oh really and how do you plan to do that" I asked as I felt something hit me in the back, I fell to the ground as I started drifting in and out of consciousness the last thing I heard before my world went black was my dad screaming my name _

_When I woke I slowly sat up I noticed I was in an empty room. With only one door I tried to stand up but as soon as I did I fell back down. Then I saw the door open and the dude that I shoot at the dance came in along with another guy I glared at both of them "I see that your awake" said the one I shoot at the danced "what do you want from me" I demanded "actually nothing, we don't want any thing from you it's your parents we want" the other man said "then why did you kidnap me" I asked them "because there's nothing your parents love more than you" he said "what do you plan on doing with me once they get here" I asked "I think you know the answer to question" he said with and evil smirk. Tears started to run down my check then the door busted open "ah the Fullmetal alchemist his brother and his son" I heard the guy I shoot say "let the girl go she's not apart of this" I heard Edward say angrily "and that is where your wrong Fullmetal" the guy said "her being his son makes her apart of this" the other guy said as I tried to get up they both looked at me shocked "she shouldn't even be able to move her legs" the other guy said "Chris are you sure you gave her all of it" the guy asked "yes I used all of it" the other guy said as I slowly started walking with each step my pace in creased and in no time I was running I ran to were Al, Edward and Edwin where when I got over to them I fell but Al caught me before I hit the ground "Al get her out of here me and Edwin will take care of these guys" Edward said Al nodded then turned to me "can you walk" he asked me "I think so" I said as we left I had know idea were we were going but I trusted that Al knew where to go I was right because in no time we where outside I noticed we where surrounded by trees "how did ya'll know I was missing" I asked Al "well we didn't Edwin said he had a feeling that you were in trouble" Al said "how did you know where to look I mean my dad-" I started to say but stopped when I heard foot steps. I froze when I saw my dad came out of the woods he looked surprised to see me with Al. but it didn't last long because I ran to him so fast he didn't realize until I was hugging him "Raissa are you alright" he asked me "yes, daddy they said that then wanted to hurt you and mom" I said crying "it's ok Raissa I promise I wont let them hurt you" my dad said. "tell your brother and nephew that I'm grateful for what they did" my dad said then we heard a twig snap my dad spun me around to where I wasn't facing him and held a knife to my throat as my dad, my mom, jean, Fuery and Ross came out from the woods "dad!" I said as tears started rolling down my check "let her go" my dad said angrily "no, I was just going to make watch as I tortured her then kill her but I think I'll keep her know" he said as I bit his hand making him drop his knife "ouch" he said loudly he loosened his grip on me giving me a chance to escape witch I took and ran over to my real dad and my mom they both hugged me tightly_


	11. trip

"get her out of here" dad said to my mom "Dad-" I started to say but was cut off by him "Raissa I don't have time to argue with you" he said sternly as I felt a tug at my arm I knew it was my mom "be careful" I said as both me and my mom walked away we walked though the tree's for what seem like for ever we final stopped when we reached the edge of the forest "mom I'm sorry' I said "huh?" she asked confused "I'm sorry I worried you" I said "sweaty it's not all your fault, your father told me what he said" she said as we got in to a car and drove off "mom, why do they want to hurt you and dad" I asked her "your father and I will explain every thing" she told me the rest of the ride was silent till we got to our house. My mom put the car in park and we got out and went inside as soon as she opened the door I heard kitty yell "Raissa!" she said running up me and giving a very tight hug "Kitty I cant breath" I managed to say in one breath "sorry" she said as she let me go. "I'm going to go to bed" I said walking to my room and immediately fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the sunlight on my face I slowly sat up. and got out my bed I walked to the door and opened it and went in to the kitchen when I got in to the kitchen I noticed that there was no one there 'this is odd' I thought then the phone rang "hello" I said "oh, Raissa is your mom there" I heard Edward ask as my mom walked in to the kitchen "uh yeah" I said handing the phone to my mom. Then I went to the fridge and prepared break fast just as I finished hung up the phone and turned to me she had a worried look on her face "what's wrong" I asked her as I fixed myself a plate "it's your father…..he in critical condition they say he might not make it" my mom said as soon as she said this I dropped my plate causing it to shatter I quickly pulled myself together and said "what if there wrong I mean they where wrong with me right" I asked "yes but….." she said trailing off "you are different there has always been some thing special about you" she told me then I remembered the voice in my head and I knew she was right "then we should go" I said "he told Ed that he didn't want you to see him in the state that he is in" my mom "mom please" I said begging she sighed and said "well I guess we can't give him every thing he wants" as we left the house when we got to my dad's hospital room Edward was standing outside "Riza I didn't figure you one to not listen to Roy" Edward said "well we can't give him every thing he wants now can we" my mom said "I'm going to go talk to him" she added both me and Edward nodded "are you ok" he asked "I'm as fine" I said as I started to fell dizzy "ok maybe I'm not" I said dizzily "I'll go get someone" Edward said running off. I leaned against the wall as every thing began to spin. It didn't take long for Edward to come back. The nurse felt my head "oh my sweaty your sick" she said as she the took my temperature "sweaty you need to go home" she said "I'll take you home just let me go tell your parents" Edward said as he went in to the same room my mom went I to "sweaty you should sit down" the nurse told me. {with Edward} Edward walked in to the room to see Riza and Roy talking quietly but that stopped as soon as he walked in the both turned there attention to him. "Raissa isn't feeling to well I'm going to take her home" he said "What?! Is she alright" Roy asked "chill Roy, the nurse says she just needs rest" Edward said "thank you Edward" my mother said "hey no problem, after all she maybe my future daughter in-law" Edward said teasing "Fullmetal!" Roy warned "I was just kidding" Edward said as he left the room {back to Raissa} I immediately looked up when I heard a door open and close. Edward was smiling "please tell me you didn't piss off my dad" I asked "sorry old habit" he said as I got up, went over to him and punched him in the arm rather hard. "ouch! Why did you do that" he asked "you know what that was for" I said as I started to walk off with Edward fallowing "you didn't have to hit me" he said as we got in to his car it didn't that long for use to get to the house. I got out as soon as the car came to an stop with Edward fallowing me "are you hungry" I asked him as I entered the kitchen "yes but you need to rest" he said as I sighed in defeat "fine" I said as I headed in to the living room and laid down on the coach and immediately fell a sleep I woke up the next morning to yelling. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I stopped when I saw Edwin sitting in a chair "Edwin what are you doing here" I asked him "well, last night dad called saying he was going to stay here, so mom asked why? Dad told mom that you were sick" he said "so you decided to come over" I asked him "yea but I don't think it was such a good idea" he said as the yelling got louder "let me guess your dad and mine" I asked him as he nodded as i slowly got up and went to the back door an went out side I sat doe in an awn chair that was in the yard, looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I was standing up and everything around me was white there was no doors or walls I was standing in an white abyss. Then I spotted some one walking towards me. My first though was to run but something told to stay. It did take long for the figure to get over to me. It was a man he had black hair and wore glasses, he was tall but not taller than my dad. "hello Raissa" the man said "who are you" I asked eyeing him suspiciously he laughed and said "you really are your father's daughter" "and I'm Maes Hughes" he added "so where am I" I asked him "this is e place that connects the two sides of the gates, only few people have seen this place" he said "so why am I here" I asked him "well I needed to talk to you an other than my grave this is the only place I can" he said "ok what did you want to talk about" I asked him "I'll star talking and you listen" he said "ok" I said "your father loves you" he said "yeah I know but he can be so controlling sometime" I said "he just wants to protect you, I'm not saying that I would do the same thing, but instead of fighting him just do what he asks and maybe less controlling" he said "your talking about the Edwin thing aren't you?" I asked him "yes" he said "alright I'll try to tone it down" I said with a sight "Raissa" I heard my dad's voice my eye's opened to see my dad's worried face "dad what's wrong" I asked him "you weren't responding to anything" he told me "sorry dad I was just in a deep sleep I told him as I got up and was about to got inside but he stopped me "why don't I be leave you?" he asked "dad if I told you the truth you wouldn't be leave me" I said I looked at him his face was serious he wanted the truth "fine" I said with a sigh "dad, I talked to Maes" I told him "is that suppose to be funny" he asked me angered "no dad I'm-" I started to say but was cut off by him "Raissa he's dead how can you possibly talk to some one that's dead" he asked me "I don't know dad I just closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again I was in this white abyss" I told him "I told you that you wouldn't be leave me" I added as tears filled my eyes "Raissa it's not that I don't believe it's just why would he want to talk to you , he doesn't even know you" my dad said "he's been watching us dad and he asked me be nicer to you I told him" I said as I saw a smile appear on his face but then it disappeared and his face turned serious "Raissa go in now" he ordered I obediently fallowed them once I got inside I noticed that all the lights where out "that's odd" I said the sun was just setting do it wasn't completely dark yet there was an light switch by the door I flipped it but nothing happened then I noticed several figures in the house I quickly ran back outside to my dad "dad there's some one in the house" I said in breath "Raissa got to get out of hear" my dad said handing me a gun I quickly ran off towards head quarters I was running ass fast as I could then suddenly someone grabbed me making me stop I looked at the person and saw that it was Jean "Raissa are you alright" he asked. "man you sure do un fast for a little girl" a voice from behind me said I quickly spun around to see a man panting hard Jean got in front of me "Raissa get inside now" he said in a firm voice but not as firm as my dad's. I quickly dashed for the door but was stopped by the boys that poisoned me "Hello again" the one with black hair and blue eyes said "Damien stop teasing the girl" the other one who had blonde hair and red eyes "awww you always ruin my fun Van" Damien said "you know as well as I do that if she gets away this time master will have our heads" Van said "how is she going to get away s time I mean who's going to stop us "her dad is too busy fighting the master, her mom, boyfriend and full metal are tied up, and every one in there is indispose of ." Damien said "hey where did she go" Van asked "what do you mean she's right-" Damien said but stopped him self when he saw I wasn't there any more. While they where arguing I slipped away and made a run for a store I had just enough money to get an disguise and a train ticket. I where guys cloths a hat and sunglasses if you didn't know any better you would think I was a teenaged boy I was on my way to the place I know they would never look Elysia's and her mom's house when the train stopped at my destination I got off. When I was off the train I was surprised to see Elysia there she ran over to me and gave me a hug "Ely how did you know it was me and why are you here" I asked her "I've known you for ever no disguise is going to foul me and my mom told me that you and your dad would be coming to visit soon so I've been coming here every day" she said "where's your dad" she asked "Ely something has happened and I would rather we not talk about it here" I said "ok come on" she said as we walked to her car she drove me to her house. We got out and went inside "mom I'm home and I bought home a friend "really sweaty who-" her mom said cutting her self off "Raissa sweaty where's you father she asked worriedly "ms. H I need to tell you and Ely something" I said "alright lets talk in the living room" she said "ok" I said as both me and Elysia fallowed her I sat down on the coach in between Elysia and Gracia "now Rai tell us what's going on" Elysia said "well there's these people who want me for there 'master'……..an they attacked every one that two of them had trapped me but I snuck a way while they where arguing" I told them "so you came here" Ely asked I nodded my head and said "this is the only place I could think of to come" I told them as the phone rang "hello" Gracia said then she turned her head towards me and handed me the phone "hello" I said "Raissa, are you alright" he asked me "yeah dad I'm fine" I told him "are you sure, because jean said you disappeared no one saw you on the train" dad that's because I where a disguise, and are you an every one else ok" I asked him "were fine just stay were your at till I get there and I've made up my mind about you staying at Winery's for an while" he said "and that is" I asked "you will be staying with her" he said "alright" I said "I'm surprised you didn't protest" he said "well I know you love me and it's for my own good" I said "love bye dad" I added hanging up not waiting for an reply. I was on the verge of tears Elysia saw this and said "how about I get you some real clothes to wear" she asked I nodded and fallowed her in to a guest be room where she kept all her old close she handed me an out fit. I went in to the bathroom and changer I came out to show her when I was dressed "that looks so good on you" Elysia said "maybe but my dad would never approve" I said "awe come on it's not like he's going to find out" she said and just as she did Gracia came in "Raissa your father is on the phone" she told me. "alright" I said as I went in to the living room and picked up the phone "hello" I said just as I said that my dad started yelling "dad calm down" I said but that didn't stop him he keep yelling about the stuff Elysia owns "dad I promise I wont ware anything that you wont approve of" I told him "really what are you wearing right now" he asked me "a shirt and a skirt" I said "would I approve of this outfit" he asked me "dad put mom on" I said I heard him sigh and hand the phone to someone "hello" I heard my mom say "mom please make dad stop it" I said "alright sweaty I love you and I'll see you soon" she said as she hung up I sighed with relief and went back to Elysia's room.


	12. Brother?

I went back in to the room Elysia was in and changed in to something my dad would approve of at first Elysia keep complaining how boring it look. But she finally stopped after I threatened her.

--(The dress)

At around dinner time there was a knock on the door I looked at Elysia. "Maybe it's your parents" she said but then there was a thud from a body hitting the ground I looked at Elysia and said "stay here" and ran out of her room and to the front door I stopped when I saw a man with short black hair, and brown eyes like my mothers. He looked just like my dad except for the eyes. But the look in his eyes was exactly like my fathers. Like he had done something he regretted. Then suddenly he grabbed my hand and everything went black and soon I was standing in a hospital room my mom was in the bed holding a baby. The door suddenly opened and in walked my dad he was holding flowers a little boy fallowed my father I gasped when I noticed the boy had the same color eyes as my mother and the man. My dad walked over to my mother and kissed her on the top of her head then kissed the baby "what's her name" my dad asked softly "how about Raissa?" she asked him and he smiled and said "that's perfect" "Reighn (Rain) would you like to hold your baby sister " my mom asked the ten year old boy he nodded and walked over to my mom and she gave me to him. The scene suddenly changed I saw a three year old me running home when I finally got there my brother thirteen year old brother was waiting for me smiling I stopped when I got to him and gave me a hug. The scene changed again this time it showed a 8 year old me running towards the house and stopping outside she looked around like she was looking for someone or something rather. Then suddenly she yelled "BOTHER!" and ran up to a man who looked just like that man. Then it hit me that man and Raighn where the same person which means he's my brother. I looked back over at the man he was about 18. "sorry I'm late I had some things I needed to do" he told the 8 year old me "oh yeah mom and dad said they you to come to head quarters and they don't want me to stay home alone so they told me to come too" the 8 year old told him "alright hop on he said kneeling down so I could get on his back. When we go to head quarters I went to visit with my dad's friends while my bother went to talk to our parents in our parent's office when I enter were my dad's friends were they were sitting around and talking about girls and how Jean can't get one "hello Raissa" Jean said relieved that I had arrived I smiled and him but that smile soon fail as soon as I saw that he was smoking "what's wrong" he asked me "your smoking again, maybe if you stop smoking you will get a girl" I said and everyone else started laughing he was about to say something when the lights went off suddenly someone grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. Then the person spoke "Raissa I have to go and I want you to forget everything about me" he said then I suddenly collapsed and just as he was leaving he dropped something "I know how much you've loved that necklace and now it's yours" he said as he disappeared I gasp when I saw that it was the same necklace that I always wore and never took off. I had never known where it came from or who gave it to me until now. Everything went black again and I slowly opened my eyes I saw I was in a unfamiliar room I slowly sat up and noticed the man was sitting in the corner "Brother" I said trying to fight back the tears he looked at me shocked then said "so you remember" "while I was out the memories came back to me" I told him "I was afraid of that" he said "what do you mean" I asked him but before he could answer someone interrupted us "Hey, Reighn are you going to stay-" "oh" Able said when he noticed me "ABLE" I said jumping up and running up to him and giving him a hug "oh you give him a hug but not me" my brother said and I stuck out my tong Able laughed making both me and my brother look at him like he was crazy "It's just like old time" Able said I looked back at my brother he looked sad. I walked over to him and gave him a hug then suddenly the door flew open "Reighn! Who the hell is this" she asked with a hit of jealousy as my brother got up and walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders "Abby claim down she's my sister" he said "really, you never told me you had a sister" she said happily as she ran over to me and gave me a hug "Reighn you have to let me take her shopping" she said "alright but before you do there's something that I need to tell her" he told Able and Abby which was code for get out. "Raissa the reason I left was to protect from all the bad things I have done and the people who might want to hurt you because of the things I have done" he said trailing off "ok but why did you make me forget you" I asked him "because I thought it was for the best and I was never coming back but now I realize I can't hide you being my sister from my enemy's and that's why I bought you here" he told me "you forgot to tell her the news" heard Abby say from the other side of the door "what news" I asked my brother "me and Abby are getting married" he said then the door opened and in walked Abby "and I want you to be my maid of honor" she said happily "sure why not I said "really" she asked "of course I would love to" I said "are you sure you know you have wear a dress I cringed at the thought but sighed and said "I'll live" my brother laughed "Ok come on we have to go shopping" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room "come on Able" she yelled but he was already to the car by the lime we got there "you know you really shouldn't have agreed" he said "why" I asked him "well you going to have to wear something girly and you hate girly" he said "yeah but I'll live" I told him as we arrived at a dress shop. We stayed at the dress shop till Able told Abby it was time to go "Aw Able you always ruin my fun" she said as I came out with the dress I had just tired on "I'm sure Raissa's tired and if we stay any longer Reighn will think someone kidnapped her" Able said "fine" she said pouting "this one is perfect" she said picking up the first one I tried on I jaw dropped "you knew you were going to get that one all along didn't you" I asked her "yes" she said happily as she paid for the dress. When we got back I grabbed the dress and went in to my brother's room "so how did it go" he asked as I passed out on the bed "how do you think. You know I hate shopping. I thought I would never say this but she's worse than mom" I said as I heard Reighn laugh "so what does the dress look like" he asked "it's PINK" I said. "so where do I sleep" I asked him "you can sleep in my bed we don't have an spare bed rooms" he said I didn't get a chance to ask him where he was going to sleep because I fell asleep. I was woken up the next morning by Abby yelling at me to get up. I slowly sat up and noticed the plate by my bed I picked I up and to one bite as soon as I did I spit it out "what's wrong you don't like it" she asked "um well I don't want to hurt you're your feelings but" I started trailing off "oh don't worry it wont hurt my feeling I didn't make it able did" she said "well it taste horrible" I said getting up "where are you going" Abby asked "to make some real breakfast" I said as I passed my brother "oh no Abby what did you do?" he asked her "I didn't do anything all I did was ask her why she spit her breakfast out she told me it tasted horrible so she said she's going to make some real breakfast" Abby said as I entered the kitchen Able was making food but stopped as soon as he saw me enter "Raissa are you alright" he asked as I pushed him out of the kitchen "what's going on Reighn" he asked my bother "well she didn't like your cooking so she's going to make some breakfast she thinks tastes good" my bother said "what! How dare she not like my cooking I thought her how to cook" Able said "you say yet you wonder why you don't have a girl" my brother said *hours of cooking later* I came out of the kitchen and said "breakfast is served" everyone went in to the kitchen and picked up a plate "wow! Raissa I'd never thought I would say this but you are a better cook than Able "she is not" Able mumbled as he took a bite "what did you put in here" he asked "nothing I guess I just have that magic touch" I said as both him and my brother started laughing "what I asked them "what are you two laughing at" I asked them "oh nothing we were just remembering when you couldn't cook" my bother said "and then you asked me to teach you how to cook" Able said "and now it's the other way around I'm the wonderful cook and you your cooking sucks" I said

(Reighn)

(Abby)

(Able)


End file.
